Fallen Angel
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Something tragic happened to Rinoa. What happens? How does Rinoa cope with it? taken 5yrs after the game heeehee read if you want .
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or its charries if I did then I would have Squall Leonhart married to meh!

A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to My loveable sis ChaoticAmy for your info people she did part of the chappie I only edited half of it sorry if its soo short but this is the intro ok? Thankies

Chapter:1 Introduction

Rinoa's Pov

"Rinoa Heartilly, do you take Squall Leonhart as your lawfully wedded husband?" The reverend asked me.

"I do." I replied. As I slipped my ring on Squall's ring finger…..

BANG!

Shrieks and screams were heard. I dropped to the ground. I passed out for some 5 minutes. I stood up brushed off all the dirt on my dress and found Squall's crimson red blood on my silk white dress.

"Squall!" I screamed. I saw him laying there, blood pouring out. "No!" I shrieked and ran out of the church. It was raining when all of this happened. I fell to my knees and put my hands up to my face and cried. But Squall's rich crimson blood was on my hands, and I removed my hands from my face. I cried so hard. My only lover died.

Then a voice called out my name. It sounded like Squall's but it was Seifer's. "Rinoa!" I turned around and saw him running toward me.

"Rinoa" Seifer sat next to me and hugged me.

"Get the fuck off of me Seifer Almasy." I shouted. I hate him after what happened to me. How dare he hug me after I lost my only love.

"Sorry Angel" Seifer sounded somewhat sorry for what he done to aggravate me.

I paused to say something to him. "Seifer I'm no longer known as the Angel…." I looked sadly down to the ground.

"Cause of your wimpy puberty boy knight died?" Seifer asked.

"Don't you ever call Squall that! I'm now known as the Fallen Angel. I was his only angel yet I didn't protect him and he is my knight until today." I cried and cried. Seifer took to me to a hotel and left me here. Yes, that's right I'm here. Sitting on an empty bed and looking out the window, wondering where did I go wrong. But that was 5 years ago. I lost touch with everyone that night. 5 years ago he died. I remember the day WE were supposed to get married like it was yesterday. The day he also died.

A/N sorry for the shortness again but hopefully this is a good beginning I know its kinda gory but please R and R thankies .


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or its characters if I did squall would not be dead and he would be married to me .

* * *

Chapter 2: How I live now…

I sighed as I got out of bed. This was like every morning. I lost touch with everyone since he died. I don't like saying his name because it brings memories. I walked to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I closed my eyes and walked out of my bathroom. I walked to my bed and fell flat on my face. I cried silently against the soft bed covers. I wish he was here. I would happy with him here. But instead I got the worst of the outcome. He died. On our wedding. I sighed and wiped my tears. Why must it come to this? I remember the last time I've ever talked to the gang.

_**Flashback**_

"Rinoa….please you have to stay in touch with us." Selphie pleaded.

"I'm sorry Selphie, but I cant go on without him. So I'm sorry I wont be staying in one place if you need me." I hugged Selphie goodbye.

Quistis looked at me. "You know you could stay with us. Or you could stay with me and Seifer. I don't mind."

"Ya Rinoa I don't want you to leave and not talk to us anymore. Could you at least visit sometime?" Seifer asked.

"Maybe I wont maybe I will." I couldn't believe that his death had such a big impact on me. And after that I left for I won't even know where to go, so I started walking southward. Not another word was spoken.

_**End of Flashback **_

Such a short time with the others. I began to regret not spending a lot of time with them since that was the last time I ever saw them. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower and for a nice and quiet thirty minutes passed, I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I went to my closet and put some clothes on. I grabbed a brush and combed my hair. I sighed. I was so boring now because of him. I looked perfectly fine now that I was out of bed. Usually I take a morning stroll but this time my morning stroll would be a long one. Today was not one of my best days well; everyday for 5 years has not been my best day.

I walked out of my small empty house. It would've been more lively if he was still alive. Yet I blame everything on him since he died but most of all I blame the person who killed him. The only reason I was mad at Seifer that day was that he didn't realize what happened to me and it only made me mad at him. I could never suspect Seifer killing him. Seifer was good friends with him so he wouldn't betray him at all.

I continued to walk along the grassy field. Until I bump into something…….

I lift my head up. Or someone………

"Hey watch where you going!" a man snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." My voice was shaky.

"Nah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. Well hopefully we'll see each other." And after that he ran off.

"Hmmm" I wondered but then shrugged it off. That man's voice was so pure so kind kinda like his…. But he didn't have a scar.

I sighed. I must be stupid to think that was him. I continued to walk to my favorite breakfast place. 7th Heaven. I met a lot of new people and gladly they became my friends. I walked into 7th Heaven and there I saw one of my best friends…Tifa Lockheart.

"Hey Teef! What's up with you? Anything new or exciting today?" I sat down at a table and ordered a glass of water.

"Nah nothing new here. Although I don't know why you come here everyday for five years already." Tifa looked at me weirdly.

"What? Am I not allowed to come in your bar and talk to my best friend?" I smiled. Somehow I got through five years without him. Always in the morning I mourn and in when I come here I feel better. I just don't know why.

Tifa just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Rinoa."

I laughed. "So where are Yuffie and the rest?"

"Ahhh out back practicing, you know them." Tifa smirked.

I laughed. I can't believe it. "Why would they be practicing at a time like this?"

"Rin…..We train hard to defeat Sephiroth ok? Besides we still have to find him…..You know he's our enemy too but not yours." Tifa looked at me.

I sighed. "ok so big whoop if Sephiroth is hard to defeat. Can't you just relax?" I asked her but I knew I struck a nerve.

"You! Don't know how it feels to have your family murdered by that sick cold bastard Rin!" Tifa slammed her fist into the table.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I apologized dearly.

"Say its ok…I'm sorry I got mad. Well I hard some exciting news from Yuffie or so I'm told." Tifa smiled.

"Ohh you got to tell me Teef! What is it?" I knew what it was. It was practically all over town. Gossip these days but this one was surely true.

"Vin might ask me out. Which I'm glad for. Since I love him and He loves me back." I've never seen Tifa so happy before.

"So….You've let go of Cloud?" I asked.

"Yep and nothing can destroy my happiness, well besides Sephiroth." Tifa laughed.

"Ya" I laughed. "Well Teef I'm gonna go to my place ok?"

"Ya sure, See you later Rin." Tifa waved goodbye as I walked outside of the bar.

I continued to walk southward therefore, reaching a beautiful, lush, forest. Yes that's right I've come here since three years ago. I continued to walk deeper in the forest. I looked up and saw the light blue sky. I smiled. I wondered how I even survived the loneliness that he caused me. But I realized I'm fine with or without him. Although my life would be more happy if he was alive. I think so. I sat down on a rock that was shining in light from the sun's rays. It felt so warm. I missed him of course. Missed the feeling that he gave me whenever he hugged me. But I can't believe he died on the day of OUR wedding. Fate was cruel to me. But somehow it turned out to be good. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"So you come here too huh?" A voice caused my eyes to open.

"Yes I've been coming here for three years. Who are you?" I turned around. The mysterious figure had long dark brown shoulder-length hair. He had the most cold blue eyes.

"Wow, So what did you do for those three years in this beautiful forest?" He looked at me cautiously.

"Just sitting here, why? Is this something of your business?" I asked.

"No….Just wanted to know what you're doing here." He sat down next to me on the grassy ground.

"Say you're the guy I bumped into earlier aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yes…My name Leon, yours?" He looked at me. I swore I thought it was him. But without a scar….like it healed over the years but I knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be he died leaving me this emptiness. I refuse to even think he's him.

"My name is Rinoa." I blinked. And then I saw him gasp. I was shocked. Why would he gasp? I tried to look not worried but I was panicing.

"What is it?" I finally asked him although with a shaky voice.

"Rinoa Heartilly….It's really you huh?"

* * *

A/N: Hah! Cliffhanger . Please give me thoughts on your suggestions. Soooo sorry for the long update. I was typing this story and my sister forgot that I didn't save it so I therefore had to retype the whole thing over well not the whole thing over just some . but I don't have a good memory of what I type so you're lucky that im typing this thing. Because what you get is only one time see. And in one of my reviews for IABOTP(It's all because of the picture) Someone said that my character's attitude was not right and OOCness I think that's what you call it. Well I type my stories the way I need it to be written so the story goes the way I want it to go and if it involves Squall being kinky then so be it. But if you don't like my story then why are you possibly reading it? Hmmm give it a thought. And for people who watch/read Naruto I may post up a story . but don't hate me for the pairing. I'm also working on a Xenosaga story too . although it's a one shot. Thank god they posted a section for Xenosaga and too see the JrxMOMO pairing makes me soo happy . Well sorry for the long A/N. Please review if you like this and don't want me to leave with another cliffhanger although I might put it in the next chappie. This story will go farther then IABOTP. Just making sure of that. Although my length for the stories might not go high. I tend to write stories with 5 pages or less but if I go farther then that then praise me . Ok I'm gonna shut up now.

Much love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777

P.S. Don't forget to Review if you liked this chappie and hate the cliffhanger. I feel loved if you review me and by the way this was 5 pages I told you I don't write much. Well Review already ok? Much love


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 if I did squally would be mine .

* * *

Chapter Three: Surprise!

"So you're really Rinoa Heartilly?" Leon looked at me happily.

"Yes…." I drifted off.

"Wow its you in person. I'm a fan of your singing." Leon smiled at me.

I sighed. "You're a fan of my singing?" I should've known.

"Yes, I am. I love your mother's song. _Eyes on me_ its so beautiful. Besides you sang it so beautifully.."

I knew where he was getting at. "Stop don't mention his name please." I closed my eyes.

"Yes I know how you feel." Leon looked down sadly.

I opened my eyes. "How?"

"Well I lost my girlfriend 5 years ago. But I've been struggling to live on. I know that she's watching over me. I love her and always will." Leon sat down beside me.

"Oh sorry I didn't know. You're so kind and sweet but you without a girlfriend. You're almost the cutest thing alive, how can you not get a girlfriend?"

"I've been distant from my friends. I live in isolation but I live on the other side of this forest." Leon ran his fingers his hair. Just like he did……..

"Well I must be going now. I don't want to trouble you." Leon kissed my hand.

"Wait…" I whispered.

"Yes?" Leon looked up at me.

"Would you care to come to my house? For something to eat I mean." I asked nervously. What was wrong with me?

Leon nodded. "Of course, who wouldn't want to have dinner with the most famous singer?" he smiled.

I laughed. "Yeah you're right who wouldn't?" I got up and looked at Leon. "So shall we?" I asked.

"Ladies first." Leon motioned the way. I laughed.

I started to walk forward with Leon behind me. I looked back at him a couple times, but he was just walking, not caring if I was ahead or not. He looked at me, dreamingly. I looked at his figure. His long silky brown hair, his grey eyes, so piercing, his clothes look like they came from another town. He had this sword but somewhat looked like a gunblade….I must be going crazy. I shook my head. Then Leon came up to me.

"Are you ok? Look I'm sorry if I'm like a mini him. Its just that he is my idol. I would never make a move on you Rinoa you're his angel forever and no one else's." He touched my hand.

I sighed. "Thank you Leon." I smiled at him. "Lets get out of here fast. Its almost time for me to fix dinner." I ran forward and within minutes we were both out of the forest. Looks like I had a companion now. I smiled. At least someone knows what I'm going through.

Leon and I walked to my vast, yet beautiful house. "You have a beautiful house. Just like a beautiful person you are." I widen my eyes. I didn't expect him to say that but he's just a fan.

"Why thank you." I smiled. Just that smile hides my pain, fears and love. I opened the door to my house. "Go on in."

Leon walked in and soon I followed and closed my door.

"Just sit down, make yourself comfortable." I walked into the kitchen.

I heard footsteps going toward the living room. I knew what he was searching for. His pictures. I closed my eyes. I kept no pictures of him, it hurts me to see him happy. I clutched my necklace tight. Then someone wrapped their arms around my waist. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and got out of Leon's hold.

"Rinoa….." Leon looked at me sadly.

"What is the matter with you Leon?" I shouted at him.

"I'm not Leon, Rinoa….."

"Oh shut up! He's dead. He's not alive. He left me here…" I broke down in tears.

"Rinoa Heartilly It's me Squall Leonhart." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have his scar." I smacked his arms off of me.

"That's because I had something heal it. Rinoa please I've seen how our lives are now. I should've never escaped our wedding." He looked down.

"YOU WHAT!" I stood up. Now I was really angry.

"I escaped our wedding because I wasn't ready for marriage. Rinoa I'm sorry. I've been looking all over for you."

"I thought you were dead Squall!" Saying his name was not painful anymore. Now that he's alive.

"I hired someone to act me and play dead. I saw how you were crying when you thought I died."

"Why did you let me through this pain? For 5 years Squall five fucking painful years! Don't you think that's enough?" I slapped Squall across his cheek. There was some blood flowing down his cheek.

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. I can't believe I just slapped him. "Oh my god Squall I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I-I-I"

"Rin its ok. Just relax." Squall held me close.

I closed my eyes. God how good it felt to be in his arms again. "Squall….."

"Shush Rinoa." Squall whispered in my ear.

"Ok…." I held him close to me. I was like a child holding onto a teddy bear, not wanting to leave it.

Squall gently stroked my hair. He kissed my head. "You know its good that you're back in my arms Rin." Squall spoke so soothing.

"And it's good I'm back in your warmth and love." I hugged him tighter.

"Say why don't we eat?" Squall lifted my head up.

"Ok then…" I turned to fix dinner but I was pulled back and I felt Squall's lips against mine. Then came something good…his tongue. I let his tongue enter my loving mouth and he held me tighter. So this is what he meant by eat. I smiled in my mind. I kissed him back so passionately. The kiss that sealed all the sadness for five years. My prayers had been answered. Squall picked me up and laid me down on my bed. I laughed.

"You know Squall…I bet you're just dying to have me aren't you?" I stared at him.

"Yes that's right my angel. And you the same." He smirked.

"You're evil Squall Leonhart. Pure evil." I pulled him into another one of our loving kisses.

Squall landed atop of me and continued to kiss me with so much love. This was like the best day ever for me in five years. I felt his hands move up my shirt and I shudder with his fingers against my skin.

"Is something a matter?" Squall looked at me worried.

"No, just nothing no one had touch me since you escaped." I smiled.

"So it was true. You didn't let any man near you huh?" Squall smiled.

"Yep." I smiled.

* * *

I gasped. I opened my eyes. Everything was the same.

"Was everything a dream?" I started to cry. It was a dream indeed. There was no dishes broken. The bed is made even me in it. Everything was a fucking dream. I couldn't believe it.

"Just a fucking dream." I sighed. I laid my head on my pillow. My tears were flowing. I did wish that would happen. I was so happy. Instead I got the worst outcome.

I sighed. I hated my life now. I couldn't believe it. But if dreams make me happy then maybe I could live on. I drifted on to sleep to have another one of those dreams. Everything that happened made me so happy. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: OK you guys you got chappie three biiiig surprise huh? Never expected that. The dream took five pages and the real life part took only half heh. And this is only 6 pages wow xDD well you got what you wanted. You must really hate me. But I told you if I didn't make it a dream then my story would've been complete but the dream is nothing. And I would've made a Lemon for GR heehee. But I couldn't then it would seem so real then you would've think it happened for some reason. Well if you likey this chappie give me your thoughts and review . Love you all!

Much love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises

Fallen Angel 

Chapter Four-Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 if I did then Squally would be mine forever:evil laugh:

* * *

I opened my eyes. I looked around, everything else was just the same. _That's it. I'm going do something_. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I took a shower for about 30 minutes. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I walked to my closet. I saw the white dress. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm finally going to move on." I clutched the white dress and ran to the bathroom. I came out after 5 minutes. I looked in my mirror. I looked the same when I first met Squall. I smiled. I just couldn't believe I didn't think of this first. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail with two strands of hair falling gently down against my face. I looked like the angel I was.

I looked everywhere for my white shoes until I found them under my bed.

"Sheesh, I wonder why I put them under my bed." For once, I was happy to know that I had something I abandoned but now I'm going to bring it back.

I put my shoes on and twirled around in my white dress. I giggled.

"I should've thought of this before. Hyne, I can't wait to see everyone." I walked quickly out of my house. It took me about 10 minutes to reach the train station. I paid for my ticket and boarded the train. I was riding to Timber, then to Balamb Garden. I was so happy. "I wonder what everyone is doing now...", I slowly drifted to sleep.

**5 hours passed**

"Miss?" Someone was trying to wake me up.

"Hmmmm?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"We're at Timber now." He nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled and got off the train.

I went to the ticket booth and paid for my ticket to Balamb Garden. The train was going to leave in two hours.

"I might as well get something to eat. After all, it's probably going to take at least 3 hours to get there. So that means...I won't get to Balamb Garden until...9:00 at night! Wow, maybe I should've woken up earlier."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I sighed. I walked around until I found an old shop that I used to eat. I entered and ordered a salad. I put my catalina dressing and ate away. I remember the time I tried to get Squall to eat salad. I laughed. I paid for the salad and left the shop. I looked at the clock it read, 5:45pm.

I gasped. I took that long to eat! I gave my ticket to the man and I sat in a seat. Hopefully I didn't fall asleep on this one.

**2 hours passed**

One more hour and I would reach Balamb Garden. I was so excited. Of course I stayed up because the beauty just kept me up. The trees, the lush green meadows. The Chocobos, oh wow that was such a sight to see them. I saw a baby one too. I laughed. I haven't had this fun in a long time. I continued to gaze at the sights I once knew and its all coming back to me.

**1 hour passed**

"Ma'am, we've arrived at Cosmas Spring." A man with a deep voice looked at me.

"Excuse me? I was supposed to arrive in Balamb Garden..." I became worried. Did Balamb Garden close down?

The man just laughed. "Balamb Garden became Cosmas Spring a year ago. Under the Headmaster Trepe."

"Headmaster Trepe!" I ran out and looked at Balamb Garden, now Cosmas Spring. My eyes were suprised. I gulped. It had waterfalls, swimming pools and a big red carpet leading to Cosmas Spring.

I walked along the big red carpet. My mouth would've dropped to the floor but I just walked with amazement. _Wow, Qusity didn't know you had it in you._ I walked up the stairs and saw the elevator. Ah, of course she would keep that. I looked around. Every student had their own room on each floor. I looked at the map of the dorms. They each had a kitchen, television and their own bedroom.

"Shit, Quistis Trepe, you DO know how to make them happy." I mumbled under my breath.

I walked up to the elevator and the doors shut. I looked at the floors. My mouth was open. There was 7 floors! I was about to faint but than I saw a star next to the seventh floor. I pressed the button and the elevator went up. The elevator passed the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th floor. Then it stopped at the 7th floor. I took a deep breath.

The elevator doors opened. There were voices heard. It sounded like everyone was having a party. I walked in and went up to the door. I knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" A peppy girl's voice shouted.

I smiled. It was Selphie Tilmitt, always the peppy one.

"Hello, are y-...RINNY!" Selphie hugged me tightly.

I coughed. "Selphie." I laughed. "Is everyone else here?" I asked the peppy girl.

"Of course. And you have no idea why we're celebrating today." Selphie whispered to me.

"Well you know I love secrets, so tell me." I whispered back.

"Seifer asked Quisty to marry him and Quisty said yes!" Selphie giggled.

"No way! See, I told you they would get married." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah yeah." Selphie dragged me into the huge Headmaster's office. It was like their own little house.

"EVERYONE! RINOA HEARTILLY IS HERE!" Selphie shouted which nearly made me deaf.

The voices stopped.

I looked around.

"Rinoa!" Everyone, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Ellone and a familar voice that sounded like Squall.

"Could it be?", The familar voice and I, both said it at the same time.

My eyes widened. "Ugh." I closed my eyes.

"RINOA!"

* * *

A/N: w00t cliffhanger the best the best. smiles I love cliffhangers. Please tell me what you think. I decided to update now but I've had these story finished along time ago it's just I didn't have the program anymore to load it up.

Love always,

Ashie


	5. Chapter 5 White Lights

Fallen Angel 

Chapter Five-White Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or it's characters. I just own the idea of the story.

* * *

I felt a warm texture against my cheek. I was surrounded by darkness. Then I heard a beeping sound.

"Oh my god, She's awake! Rinny's awake!" A peppy voice was so happy, she was crying earlier, you could hear her sniffles.

"She is?" A deep voice questioned her.

"Lookie!" She answered.

I slowly opened my eyes. There was white lights blinding my vision.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Rinoa!" the warm texture was removed and moved to my hands. I guess it was a hand.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked again. I wanted to know what happened to me.

"You're in the hospital Rinoa..." The deep voice replied to my question.

"Why?" I was staring into the white lights. They blinded my eyes, therefore I couldn't see who was who and what was what.

"You were gone for five years Rinoa..."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" I shouted.

"You were in..." The voice faded away. I shall never know what he said...

* * *

A/N: Flame me if you want but I really don't care. You should figure it out though .;

Love always,

Ashie


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Fallen Angel 

Chapter Six-The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters. I just own the story.

* * *

The last thing I remember was hitting the ground with a thud. Squall shouted my name, but it is impossible. Squall was supposed to be dead right? Or at least, I thought so. But that is when everything came back to me. 

"Rinoa, you're fine right?" Squall held my hand tightly.

"Yes, I am Squall. So we never got married?" I just looked at his stormy eyes.

"Yeah, I never died. You never lived in solitude. You were just in coma. All those things were dreams."

"Hmm, I forgot how I ended up in coma..."

"Well, umm," Squall coughed, "Umm after we 'did it' your socercess powers went ballistic and you went in coma.

"It took me five years to recover? What did you do Squall?" I looked at Squall weirdly.

"Heh, you don't want to know Rinoa, but at least you're glad. I'm happy to know that you're still alive." Squall held me tightly.

So there you have it. I was in coma and everything else was a dream. I sighed in relief. The last thing I dreamt was the time I woke up. I fell asleep when Squall said I was in coma.(A/N: the last chappie)

But the only thing that wasn't fake was that Quistis became the headmaster of Balamb Garden but its now changed to Cosmas Spring. I caught up with everyone and now I'm a teacher at Cosmas Spring but of course, not just any teacher. I'm a teacher for the young ones. Of course that makes me happy, because I, sadly, never can have children after what happened. So I tell my wonderful story to the young ones, but the one that isn't right to tell, I just skip that part. Everything is good now. But the doctors said I might end up in coma ...again. They said whenever I talk about the coma, the coma might trigger and hit me again. But they also said that it could take me away forever. Well, I don't want that. Squall nearly went suicidal when I was in coma. Quistis was worried like a mother but continued to do her job as headmaster. Selphie stayed in my room(hospital room) all day and night. Irvine is a teacher about firearms, so he had to do his job. Zell is a cook at Cosmas Spring, but he came to visit me after his job was done. Seifer never asked Quistis to marry her, but he rarely came. He dropped off white roses since I'm an angel to him. Squall was locked up in his room and he really didn't like visiting me. I can understand him for that.

But everything is wonderful now. I have just got to shut up about my coma story or I might end up in coma again. I just don't like being in coma. It's so lonely.

"Hey Rinoa!" A small voice called.

"Yes?" I bend down to face his face.

"Can you tell me the coma story? I wasn't here, I was sick." He looked at me.

I sighed. "I guess..."

"Yay!"

I closed my eyes and tried to open them up...I hit the ground with a thud. I guess I'm not fit to survive in this world. I'm meant to die.

**a few moments later**

I open my eyes and see everyone hovering over me.

"I'm fine everyone, don't worry." I smiled. I'm meant to live.

* * *

A/N: Ok end of chappie 6. I know its not the best but oh well. It's my story D I think its good. I have another story but beware you might hate me, for the next story. Just give me the thoughts. I know you wouldn't like it but the dreams was the past and when Rinoa woke up, she was in present. In here she tells what happened. It's something a writer would've never thought. Being in coma..big twist eh? I don't think so... well just give me your thoughts. thank you. 

Love always,

Ashie


End file.
